happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Press Paws
Press Paws is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Paws * Sniffles Featuring * Rush * Trippy * Superspeed * Robo Star Appearances * Bun * Jerry * Flippy Plot An alarm clock goes off, awakening Paws in time to realize she is late for school. She rushes outside but is too late as the bus leaves without her. Rush bumps into her, also having missed the bus, and decides to chase after it. Paws, on the other hand, thinks of another plan. Sniffles meets Paws at his doorstep. Upon explaining her problem, she asks Sniffles if there is anything he can do to fix it. Sniffles has just invented a universal remote control and gives it to her. Paws clicks the pause button, stopping time and rendering everything in the universe motionless, except for her and Sniffles since they were the closest to the remote. Paws uses this opportunity to walk to school. Along the way, she passes by Rush and pushes him right to the next bus stop sign (which is about to fall, since it's in the air. Paws doesn't notice.). Continuing on, Paws stops to a flipped-out Flippy sitting on a missile about to smash Jerry, so she saves a life by pushing Jerry out of the way. Finally, Paws stops by Bun's bakery and takes a tray of cinnamon buns. Meanwhile, Sniffles also takes advantage of the situation by completing loads of inventions. He takes a break from his hard work and decides to watch TV. It is then he realizes time needs to start in order for the TV - or anything else - to even turn on. He goes to find Paws so he could get time started again. At a field where Trippy, Robo Star and Superspeed were in the middle of a soccer match, Paws makes several goals. Sniffles approaches her, but she is not willing to let time start. This leads to the two fighting over the remote, until it is dropped and smashed on the ground. To make matters worse, the universe begins to fall apart due to time's ongoing standstill. Paws finally agrees to restart time and helps Sniffles repair the remote. The play button is pressed and time proceeds, with consequences of Paws' actions. The school bus' stop sign, which popped out before time froze, decapitates Rush since he was still running. Flippy's missile plows into the ground, not affecting Jerry who is now a safe distance away. Bun also realizes his tray of buns is now missing. Paws and Sniffles share a handshake, when the soccer ball smashes through them. A shocked Trippy and Superspeed scream, while Robo Star clicks the remote's rewind button to undo the mishap. As the episode itself rewinds, Robo Star presses the off switch, and the screen goes black. Deaths # Rush is decapitated by the bus' stop sign. # Flippy dies when his missile explodes. # Sniffles and Paws are smashed by the soccer ball. Trivia * This is the second time Sniffles invents a universal remote. The first being Alternate Universal Remote. * This is one of the few episodes where nobody dies until the last few minutes. * The title is a play on Paws' name and the word "Pause". Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes